¿El Hombre Perfecto?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: El era guapo, simpático, elegante, y me hacía sentir como una princesa pero... el hombre perfecto no existe...
1. Capitulo Uno

THE CRYING FOR EDWARD CONTEST

**Nombre del Mini-Fic: ¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

**Nombre del Autor: B**ichito (Susana Minguell)

**Nombre del Adaptador: Betsy Uchiha "**_Song Hyo Woonk"_

**Categoría**: M (soy lemonera, y mi queriada bichito lo es aun mas jaja)

**Summary**: El era guapo, simpático, elegante y me hacía sentir como una princesa pero...el hombre perfecto no existe...

**Nº Total de palabras**:2320 (Capítulo 1)

**¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Mi vida solo cambia si le cambias los recuerdos,_

_mis ojos no te miran porque yo no miro al suelo,_

_esfúmate llevándote tu falsa moral,_

_sí, soy mala,_

_cariño...lo aprendí de ti..."_

-Corre Sakura, date prisa o nos iremos sin ti, cuento hasta diez, 1,2,3,4...-,me gritaba mi amiga Hinata desde el coche a punto de arrancar dejándome en tierra...

-Ya voy impaciente no se porqué tanta prisa si llegamos con tiempo suficiente-, le devolví el grito mientras cogía mi bolso revisando por última vez mi habitación para cerciorarme que había quedado todo recogido antes de salir...

-Ya era hora "bonita", ya sabes que me gusta a llegar al campus antes de entrar a clase para estar un rato con mi Naruto-, me dijo mi amiga Hinata, ahora con voz más calmada viendo que entraba en el coche...

-Si cierta persona no se pasase dos horas en el cuarto de baño arreglándose pues quizás yo llegaría a tiempo cada día-, le respondí con sorna mirándola de reojo mientras ella bufaba y rodaba los ojos arrancando el coche...

-Eso se llama tener "**sentido de la moda"** algún día deberías dejarme darte unos toques con la varita mágica de mi arte y quedarías sorprendida-, me respondió mi querida amiga totalmente pagada y convencida de si misma...

-Gracias amiga por decirme con otras palabras que soy sosa e insignificante, yo también te quiero-, le respondí sonriendo la verdad es que me encantaba sacar de sus casillas a mi querida amiga pero todo eran bromas porque la quería con locura...

El resto del camino lo pasamos entre risas y fiestas, conozco a mi amiga desde hace tres años y somos inseparables desde el primer día, ambas decidimos alquilar un apartamento que queda a unos 15 minutos de la universidad, entre mi amiga y yo nunca ha habido secretos y más que amigas somos como hermanas...

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento el "príncipe azul" de mi amiga ya estaba apoyado en su coche esperándola, Naruto era un chico encantador, ambos se conocieron en la biblioteca hace un año y desde entonces son prácticamente solo uno, comparte todos y cada uno de los momentos, se les ve tan felices que a veces siento envidia sana de ella, yo nunca he tenido pareja y tampoco parece que llame mucho la atención entre el grupo masculino así que, resignada, he decidido dedicarme a estudiar historia del arte y olvidarme del amor, mi amiga Hinata para animarme llegó incluso a crear una página mía en Facebook que decía _"hola soy Sakura y busco un príncipe azul o de cualquier color", pero la verdad es que no resultó, demasiados "frikis"_ en la red...

-Escucha Sakura Naruto me está diciendo que esta noche hay una actuación en directo en el "Akatzuki Bar´s" así que ¿te apetece venir?-, me preguntó mi amiga sonriendo mientras Naruto me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla...

-No sé si quiera porqué me preguntas si ya imagino que has decidido que vamos a ir incluso me atrevería a pensar que también has pensado como nos vamos a vestir-, le respondí sonriendo mientras mi amiga me guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice...

-Ya veo que me conoces a la perfección bueno nos vemos a la salida para organizar-, me dijo dándome un beso para después alejarse agarrada del brazo de su chico camino de clases...

Yo no era una persona de salir mucho, la verdad es que todas las veces que salía siempre era porque Hinata me obligaba, ella decía que debía "soltarme la melena y darle guerra a mi cuerpo", aunque yo no estaba muy convencida de ello, yo creía en ese amor de cuentos donde aparece el perfecto caballero tratándote como a una reina, donde ambos e enamoran y se casan y al final son felices y comen perdices aunque esa noche descubrí algo que me cambiaría mi forma de ser para siempre porque, esa noche, me daría cuenta que el "hombre perfecto" no existe sino el "lobo con piel de cordero"...

Tal y como habíamos quedado mi amiga ya me estaba esperando dentro del coche con la música a todo volumen y el motor en marcha porque eso si tenía mi amiga, antes muerta que discreta...

-Bueno amiga seguro que no admites un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?-, le preguntó con la mínima esperanza de que quizás le apetecería ir sola con Naruto y así yo me quedaría en casa tranquilamente viendo tele y comiendo helado de chocolate...

-Olvídalo amiga, he tirado el helado de chocolate a la basura y soy capaz de desconectar el cable de antena de la televisión si decides quedarte en casa así que no tienes elección-, me respondió mi amiga sonriendo, que bien me conocía la puñetera...

-Vale, aceptamos "pulpo" como animal de compañía entonces dime ¿qué modelito me vas a poner?-, le pregunté totalmente resignada sabiendo de antemano que ya tendría pensado con que martirizar a su "barbie Sakura"...

-Ja, ja, ja así me gusta que no me lleves la contraria ya sabes que lo hago por tu bien a ver si te encontramos un hombre tan maravilloso como Naruto que no me gusta que estés tan sola, un poco de sexo te vendrá de maravilla-, me respondió riendo a carcajadas al darse cuenta de la cara que se me había quedado...

-Pero mira que eres bruta por cierto, no quiero numeritos como el que me montaste la última vez diciéndole a aquel chico que yo era ninfómana y necesitaba un hombre sexualmente activo-, le advertí recordando aquella vez en la que se me acercó un chico invitándome a una copa y Hinata lo espantó montando una de sus películas...

-Vamos Sakura ese chico era feo y soso te hice un favor-, me respondió haciéndome reír recordando el momento la verdad es que esa noche lo pasamos muy bien y me alegré mucho de que lo espantase porque ese chico era horroroso...

Así que cuando llegamos a casa empezó la "transformación" que duró cinco largas e interminables horas, yo, a pesar de conocer a mi amiga desde hace tiempo, siempre lograba sorprenderme cuando empezaba a sacar de su bolso, que yo le decía que era el "bolso de Mary Poppings", gran cantidad de "potingues" que la verdad al final te hacían estar realmente perfecta...

Después de la "tortura al estilo Hinata" miré el resultado en el espejo y quedé gratamente sorprendida, mi amiga lograba que el espejo me devolviese la imagen de una perfecta desconocída, mi pelo rosado había quedado suelto y totalmente liso, mi cara estaba levemente maquillada resaltando mis grandes ojos verde-jades y tapando las pequeñas imperfecciones de mi piel haciendo que ésta pareciese de seda, me vistió con un corsé negro que se amoldaba a mi talle resaltando mis senos con un escote tipo barco, unos pantalones rojos cortos, quizás demasiado para mi gusto, y unas botas altas que llegaban hasta la rodilla haciéndome unos centímetros más alta y esbelta gracias a su tacón, vamos que estaba vestida para matar y conquistar el problema es que mi conquista no resultó ser lo que esperaba pero no me di cuenta hasta el final de que mi príncipe se convertiría tarde o temprano en rana...

Mi amiga terminó de arreglarse empleando menos tiempo del que usé yo quedando realmente espléndida y cuando ya estábamos listas salimos camino del "Akatzuki Bar" que era un local situado en el centro de la ciudad donde solía haber música en vivo y que estaba abarrotado de estudiantes como nosotras...

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba a reventar incluso había gente haciendo cola pero como Hinata y yo conocíamos al portero pues entramos sin problema y una vez dentro nos dimos cuenta que Naruto estaba sentado en una de las mesas ubicadas en la zona alta del bar desde donde se divisaba todo el entorno...

-Buenas noches bombones pensé que se retrasarían en venir y por eso llegué antes y cogí una de las mejores mesas, lo mejor para mis reinas-, nos dijo Naruto cuando nos acercamos mientras nos saludaba la verdad es que me agradaba mucho que a mi me tratase igual que a su novia, me mimaba y me transmitía cariño sin hacerme sentir incómoda en ningún momento...

-Cuando yo digo que eres perfecto es que me quedo corta-, añadió Hinata tomando del rostro a su chico para después besarle con intensidad...

-Chicos, chicos, no se debe comer delante de los muertos de hambre-, les dije sonriendo para que dejasen de besarse delante de mi con tanta pasión...

-Tranquila amiga que esta noche vamos a asegurarnos de que comas comida caliente y estilo gourmet porque tendrás el apartamento para ti sola así que lanza la caña y tira del sedal cuando veas un pez interesante-, me respondió Hinata de manera tan directa y en su papel de madame que no pude por más que reírme seguida de Naruto que también estalló en carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su amada...

Disfrutamos de la actuación en directo que por cierto era muy buena y entre risas y buena conversación empezó a pasar la noche, de repente sentí una intensa mirada clavada en mí, alguien me observaba pero no era capaz de identificar quien era hasta que la voz de mi amiga me sacó de dudas...

-Guau amiga, moreno de ojos azabaches a las doce en punto-, me susurró Hinata al oído provocando que me saliese la sonrisa por lo "especial" que era mi amiga con sus comentarios mientras miraba en la dirección que ella me indicaba...

Mi corazón se saltó dos o tres latidos en cuanto mis ojos se clavaron en los pozos azabaches del moreno que tenía frente a mi, era más o menos de un metro ochenta y complexión fuerte, vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca que, con el calor del local, se adhería a su torso dejando ver parte de su maravilloso pecho a través de la fina tela de la camisa y dejando que mi imaginación se volviese loca con el resto...

En cuanto nuestras miradas conectaron enseguida me sonrojé y juro que casi se me caen las bragas cuando levantó levemente su copa en mi dirección regalándome una sonrisa torcida de esas jodidamente sexys y calientes aunque más bien creo que la que estaba caliente era yo, tanto tiempo sin sexo empezaba a pasarme factura...

-Joder amiga que bueno está y te está mirando, a por él loba mía y no me falles, demuéstrale quien es la jefa-, me dijo Hinata al oído para después darme un beso dejándome sola en la mesa...

-Pero Hinata, ¿estás loca? Vuelve aquí ahora mismo no me jo...-, pero no pude terminar la frase porque justo cerca de mi oído alguien con voz suave y linda me susurró...

-Hola hermosa, ¿me puedo sentar?, una Diosa no debe estar nunca sola-, me susurró logrando que mi piel se erizara y mi centro se humedeciera con solo notar el aliento de ese Ángel cerca de mi oído...

Clavé mis ojos en él quedando totalmente hipnotizada dándome cuenta de que me acababa de enamorar la pena es que no me di cuenta antes de desenamorarme...


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Nombre del Mini-Fic: ¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

**Autor: B**ichito (Susana Minguell)

**Adaptador:: B**etsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"

**Categoría**: M (soy lemonera, pervertida y para nada arrepentida)

**Summary**: El era guapo, simpático, elegante y me hacía sentir como una princesa pero...el hombre perfecto no existe...

**Nº Total de palabras**: 2482 (Capítulo 2)

**¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

"_Y así fue como el león se aprovechó de la oveja,_

_maldito león sin escrúpulos,_

_maldito león sin sentimientos,_

_estúpida oveja incrédula,_

_estúpida oveja enamorada..."_

-Hola hermosa, ¿me puedo sentar?, una Diosa no debe estar nunca sola-, me susurró logrando que mi piel se erizara y mi centro se humedeciera con solo notar el aliento de ese Ángel cerca de mi oído...

-Claro que puedes ya ves que estoy sola-, le respondí sin dejar de mirarle dándome cuenta de que no sabía de donde había sacado de repente tanta soltura definitivamente este hombre estaba empezando a lograr que no fuese capaz de pensar con claridad y coherencia...

-Llevo un rato observándote y no he podido resistir la tentación de acercarme y déjame decirte que eres aún más hermosa de cerca-, me dijo ese fenómeno de la naturaleza hecho hombre haciéndome pensar que casi seguro se había equivocado de persona o a lo mejor esto era una broma con cámara oculta porque no podía ser cierto que este hombre se fijase en mi...

-Mira no se quien eres ni lo que quieres pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de bromas así que déjame en paz y dile a tus amigos que ganaste la apuesta y caí rendida a tus pies-, le respondí sin dejar de mirarle dándome cuenta que la expresión de su cara seguía sin cambiar con su eterna sonrisa sexy grabada en su rostro...

-Eso tiene fácil solución, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y, con respecto a la apuesta, te aseguro que no hay nada de eso porque al primero que se atreviese a burlarse de ti lo mataría con mis propias manos-, me respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara...

-¿De verdad que no es una broma?-, pregunté totalmente incrédula porque aún me costaba creer que este Adonis estuviese sentado aquí conmigo...

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto creer que me he acercado a ti por lo bella que eres y porque me estás volviendo totalmente loco?-, me preguntó acercándose un poco más a mi cara mientras rozaba sus largos y delicados dedos con el dorso de mi mano...

-Bueno eso sería un tema de debate largo y creo que bastante aburrido-, le conseguí responder sonriendo una vez que salí de mi aturdimiento porque este hombre me dejaba totalmente descolocada...

-Tengo toda la vida por delante para escucharte pero antes me gustaría saber como se llama el Ángel-, me respondió un poco más cerca esta vez tomando mi mano entre las suyas, el cálido tacto de su piel junto a la mía estaba empezando a provocar una combustión espontánea en mi interior...

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura-, logré responder de manera entrecortada con un sonrojo más que evidente en mi cara...

-El nombre perfecto para la mujer perfecta, mi Sakura, mi Ángel-, susurró en mi oído consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo...

Durante un rato estuvimos hablando, me contó que era abogado y soltero, me decía que se pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando y no tenía espacio para divertirse, me contó que acababa de mudarse a la ciudad así que aún no conocía a nadie por aquí, durante todo el tiempo que duró la conversación mis manos estuvieron entre las suyas y poco a poco me fui relajando dándome cuenta de que me sentía muy cómoda con él además parecía que le conocía de toda la vida...

-Oye Sakura ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a otro sitio?, aquí hay demasiada gente y el humo del tabaco está haciendo estragos en mis ojos-, me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con intensidad...

-Si te apetece podemos ir a mi casa, no está lejos de aquí y te aseguro que no hay humo de tabaco-, le propuse de repente dándome cuenta después que se lo dije de lo que acababa de hacer, definitivamente había perdido el juicio pero bueno solo se vive una vez así que esta noche mi cuerpo me pedía guerra y yo la iba a encontrar y Sasuke era el guerrero perfecto...

-Me parece una idea maravillosa-, me respondió mientras se levantaba ayudándome gentilmente a hacer lo mismo...

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, horas antes estaba decidida a quedarme en mi apartamento viendo televisión y comiendo helado de chocolate y ahora, volvía de vuelta a mi apartamento con un hombre maravilloso, guapo y con un cuerpo que me estaban entrando ganas de comerme el chocolate directamente sobre su cuerpo...

-Gracias Dios mío que has escuchado mis súplicas-, pensé para mi misma mirando de reojo al cielo mientras Sasuke me ayudaba a subir a su coche...

El trayecto hasta mi apartamento lo pasamos charlando animadamente, él me hacía una pregunta tras otra sin dejarme si quiera hacer yo lo mismo, decía que quería saber todo de mi pero cuando yo intentaba saber algo más de él, se cerraba en banda y se salía por la tangente bueno no quise darle importancia ya que me sentía halagada de que él quisiera saber todo sobre mí, yo pensaba que le interesaba lo que nunca se me ocurrió pensar es que todo era una parafernalia, un montaje, una mentira...demasiado perfecto...demasiado...

Llegamos a mi casa y de repente empecé a ponerme nerviosa, estaba claro que una vez dentro de mi casa ya no había marcha atrás, mentiría si dijese que no deseaba estar bajo mis sábanas con él pero tampoco quería que pensase que era una cualquiera y que solía hacer estas cosas a menudo...

-Sasuke yo quiero que sepas que esto no lo he hecho nunca no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera-, le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras subíamos en el ascensor...

-Yo soy un hombre afortunado porque un Ángel como tú se ha cruzado en mi vida así que no tienes que dar explicaciones además que te puedo asegurar que no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase, estate tranquila-, me respondió acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, su contacto me hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar lo que hizo que Sasuke soltase una risita...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa de repente me sentí ansiosa, nunca había estado aquí a solas con un hombre, no sabía que hacer ni que decir solo empecé a temblar hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba y me ayudó...

-Tranquila hermosa solo siéntate aquí conmigo en el sofá y charlamos-, me dijo de repente mientras me agarraba de la mano llevándome directamente al sillón quedando sentada junto a él mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo...

-Lo siento, pensarás que soy una tonta, es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones-, me intenté disculpar haciendo que el maldito sonrojo volviese de nuevo a mi cara haciéndome parecer más vulnerable ante él...

-Eres realmente adorable, un Ángel, mi Ángel-, susurró mientras acariciaba mi cara y clavaba sus ojos negros en lo míos, era tan guapo que intimidaba, era tan perfecto que parecía irreal...lo peor es que era irreal...

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros se fue acortando hasta casi poder sentir el aliento de cada uno en el rostro del otro, sus manos acariciaban mi cara descendiendo hasta mis hombros mientras la punta de su nariz rozaba levemente la mía...

-Sakura quiero besarte, ¿me dejas que te bese?-, me preguntó casi en un susurro mientras nuestros corazones se aceleraban al mismo ritmo que lo hacían nuestras respiraciones...

El momento había llegado y ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para dilatarlo así que, sin palabras respondí a su pregunta con mi cuerpo acortando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nosotros juntando nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas en un beso íntimo, fogoso, caliente y tremendamente excitante...

En ese momento perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas arrancando los botones de su camisa de un tirón para después hacer jirones la tela arrancándosela él gustosamente dejó que mi instinto salvaje dominase la situación mientras repartía besos y caricias por mi cuerpo...

Lentamente le fui despojando de su ropa deleitándome la vista con su maravilloso y escultural cuerpo, un cuerpo que tocaba a cada momento alternando mis manos con mi boca porque era tan maravilloso que parecía de mentira, una vez que le tuve desnudo me puse en pie indicándole con el dedo que se quedase quieto en el sillón mientras yo me acercaba al aparato de música prendiéndolo, la canción "Diva" de Beyoncé empezó a inundar la sala mientras yo movía las caderas sugestivamente quitándome poco a poco la ropa, Sasuke estaba cada vez más excitado muestra de ello era que, mientras yo me desnudaba bailando para él, se estaba masturbando lentamente y eso hizo que mi centro se humedeciera aún más deseando estar totalmente desnuda para montarme sobre él y cabalgarlo...

Una vez que quedé desnuda sin ningún tipo de pudor, Sasuke me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercase a su lado, la excitación era más que evidente en ambos así que, sin pensármelo, corrí hasta él y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas dejando que su miembro, bastante duro y preparado, se metiese de golpe dentro de mi vagina muy húmeda y lista para recibirlo...

Ambos soltamos un profundo gemido seguido de intensos jadeos que iban subiendo de tono al mismo compás que nuestras embestidas, tuve dos orgasmos casi seguidos hasta que toqué el infierno y el cielo a la misma vez que Sasuke en otro maravilloso e intenso orgasmo...

Casi sin darme tiempo a recuperarme Sasuke me puso de pie contra la pared y me volvió a embestir con su, otra vez, miembro duro y preparado dándome otros dos orgamos más, cuando acabamos fuimos a mi habitación y allí Sasuke volvió a amarme tres veces más en todas las posturas y ángulos posibles haciéndome descubrir agujeros en mi cuerpo que pensé que no existían...ahora entendía el chiste de Caperucita cuando el lobo le decía "Caperucita, te voy a dar un beso donde nunca te lo ha dado nadie", y Caperucita respondía "pues como no sea en la cestita"...

Caímos rendidos y extasiados en la cama, lo último que recuerdo es que Sasuke me tenía abrazada muy fuerte susurrándome lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que me quería...

Ahí empezó mi cuento de hadas, por fin había conocido al hombre de mis sueños, a mi príncipe azul, Sasuke se trasladó a vivir conmigo y Hinata se fue con Naruto, bueno había días en los que me quedaba sola y mi amiga venía a hacerme compañía porque Sasuke tenía que salir de viajes por motivos de negocios...

Encajó perfectamente con Hinata y Naruto, hacíamos todo juntos como dos parejas de recién casados, cada vez que Sasuke volvía a casa después de haber estado unos días fuera, me amaba con tanta intensidad que había momentos en que mis orgasmos se sucedían unos detrás de otros sin descanso...

Era atento, era cariñoso, cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo se congelaba y ambos estábamos en una burbuja, seguía siendo bastante reservado y no me contaba cosas sobre él o su familia, me prometió que me llevaría Kiwasaki algún día a conocer a sus padres que vivían allí, había veces que se iba los fines de semana y yo intentaba convencerle para que me dejase ir con él pero siempre se negaba diciéndome que sería muy aburrido porque tenía que asistir a interminables reuniones de trabajo y absurdas comidas y cenas de empresa y después, cuando yo ponía cara de frustrada, me engatusaba envolviéndome entre sus brazos y haciéndome el amor con pasión...

Todo era perfecto, era tan perfecto que a veces tenía que pellizcarme para darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando hasta que un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar y el "perfecto hombre" se empezó a volver imperfecto, se le cayó la careta de maravilloso para enseñarme la de rastrero e hipócrita...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pues espero les guste este capitulo me retiro porque tengo que actualizar otros fic's adios nos leemos luego <strong>


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Nombre del Mini-Fic: ¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

**Autor: B**ichito (Susana Minguell)

**Adaptador: B**etsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"

**Categoría**: M (soy lemonera, pervertida y para nada arrepentida)

**Summary**: El era guapo, simpático, elegante y me hacía sentir como una princesa pero...el hombre perfecto no existe...

**Nº Total de palabras**: 2788 (Capítulo 3)

**¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

CAPITULO 3

"_Eras tan perfecto que caí en tus redes,_

_eras tan perfecto que acabaste engañándome,_

_eras tan perfecto..._

_pero la perfección no existe,_

_perfectamente imperfecto..."_

Todo era perfecto, era tan perfecto que a veces tenía que pellizcarme para darme cuenta de que no estaba soñando hasta que un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar y el "perfecto hombre" se empezó a volver imperfecto, se le cayó la careta de maravilloso para enseñarme la de rastrero e hipócrita...

-Venga amor mío déjame acompañarte, este fin de semana hace seis meses que estamos juntos y no quiero estar sola, prometo que te esperaré en el hotel hasta que vengas y, cuando regreses, te quitaré el estrés con mis manos y mis labios-, le susurré en el oído intentando convencerle mientras mis manos iban directas a su entrepierna para así intensificar mis palabras y lograr convencerlo...

-No seas mala, sabes que cuando usas esas tácticas conmigo no puedo resistirme así que estate quieta, este fin de semana estoy en Kinohiko y te aseguro que el viaje es agotador y no voy a tener tiempo de nada pero prometo que te compensaré cuando regrese-, me dijo besándome suavemente en los labios para después seguir haciendo su maleta...

La verdad es que me extrañaba que llevásemos seis meses juntos y no tuviese mucha ropa en mi casa y esos constantes viajes me tenían un poco cansada, estaba deseando que le diesen una oficina aquí para que no se estuviese desplazando a cada momento pero él siempre me decía que era nuevo en el bufete y no podía estar pidiendo nada hasta llevar más tiempo y demostrar su valía...

-Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás?-, me saludó Hinata que en ese momento llegaba a casa, ella seguía viviendo con Naruto para darnos intimidad a Sasuke y a mi pero como sabía que estaba deprimida porque este fin de semana hacíamos seis meses juntos y Sasuke se volvía a marchar, pues había venido a consolarme...

-Ya sabes como estoy, e intentado convencerle para que me deje ir con él este fin de semana y se niega en rotundo-, le expliqué a mi amiga mientras nos servíamos unas tazas de café...

-¿Has usado la táctica de poner carita de cordero degollado mientras le metes mano?-, me preguntó Hinata muy seria mientras parecía perdida en algunos de sus pensamientos haciendo que a mi se me escapase la risa por lo cómico de la situación...

-Si amiga he usado esa táctica y te aseguro que es a mi a quien le vendría bien la ducha que él se está dando ahora mismo-, le respondí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café...

-¿Dices que él ahora está en la ducha?-, me preguntó mi amiga con una cara de esas que ella suele poner cuando trama algo...

-Hinata me estás dando miedo, ¿qué estás tramando?-, le pregunté bastante nerviosa porque mi amiga podía llegar a ser tremendamente peligrosa...

-Pues muy sencillo, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma-, me respondió mientras me cogía de la mano llevándome hasta la habitación que usábamos de cuarto de estudios y que ahora Sasuke utilizaba para trabajar...

-Creo que no te sigo Hinata-, le dije totalmente perdida mientras ella me llevaba hasta el cuarto de estudio...

-Tú solo vigila que Sasuke no venga y déjame el resto a mi-, me respondió mientras se metía dentro de la habitación dejándome fuera como una espía...

-Hinata ¿me puedes decir que coño haces buscando en los papeles de Sasuke?-, le pregunté en voz baja por si Sasuke se acercaba aunque yo seguía escuchando el agua de la ducha caer...

-Calla que me desconcentras, tú solo vigila-, me respondió mientras seguía buscando que se yo qué...

Al cabo de diez interminables minutos salió de la habitación con un papel que ella misma había escrito en la mano llevándome de vuelta a la cocina...

-¿Qué es ese papel?-, le pregunté con curiosidad mientras ella se sentaba en la silla tan tranquila como si nada pasase...

-Pues este es tu regalo de cumple meses para Sasuke-, me respondió sin querer dar más detalles haciéndome sufrir a propósito...

-Si no eres más clara no te entiendo-, le dije casi gritando porque me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa...

-Pues tengo la dirección de su hotel en donde se hospedara y, ¿a qué no adivinas quien se va a presentar allí por sorpresa?-, me preguntó dejándome de repente sin palabras, la verdad es que la idea parecía buena y, una vez que me viese allí, ya no podría enfadarse ni decirme que me fuese...

-Amiga eres un genio y te quiero por ello acabas de alegrarme el día y el fin de semana también-, le respondí mientras me levantaba y la abrazaba muy fuerte...

-Te aseguro que tu a mi también me has alegrado el fin de semana Naruto se pondrá muy contento de saber que voy a estar con él-, me dijo mi amiga correspondiendo a mi abrazo...

-Vaya, ¿me he perdido algo?, cuanto amor hay en esta cocina, yo también quiero-, nos dijo Sasuke que en ese momento entraba en la cocina haciendo pucheros...

-Bueno amiga te dejo que tengo que hacer unas compras después te veo-, me dijo Hinata mientras se despedía de nosotros guiñándome un ojo antes de desaparecer...

-Mi princesa está contenta, me gusta verte así, no me gusta verte tan triste como hace un rato, te aseguro que te llevaré conmigo en cuanto mi situación laboral cambie-, me dijo Sasuke mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte besando mi pelo...

-Lo se amor mío, se que tienes que trabajar así que no te preocupes que yo estaré aquí esperando a que regreses y celebraremos nuestro aniversario cuando vuelvas-, le respondí mientras seguía abrazada a él deleitándome con el embriagador perfume de su cuerpo que siempre conseguía excitarme...

-¿Y porqué no empezamos a celebrarlo ahora?-, me preguntó con picardía mientras me sentaba sobre la mesa de la cocina arrancando mis bragas de un tirón y subiéndome la camisola que llevaba puesta...

-Me has leído el pensamiento-, le susurré mientras unía mi boca a la suya de forma salvaje...

Esa vez hicimos el amor de una manera ruda y excitante, parecíamos dos animales que se movían solo por instintos, Sasuke lamió y mordió mi clítoris mientras bombeaba con sus dedos mi húmedo centro hasta que me corrí y, sin darme tregua, subió a la altura de mi cara besándome como un salvaje haciéndome sentir el sabor de mi orgasmo en mi boca, me separó las piernas y con su erecto miembro me penetró de formas rápida dejando que su pene se abriese camino entre las húmedas paredes de mi excitada vagina haciéndome llegar al orgasmo casi sin darme tiempo a colocarme, como Sasuke aún no se había corrido se me ocurrió que podía terminar la "faena" de una manera sensual y no menos salvaje así que, le empujé para que saliese de mi cuerpo dejándolo desorientado, le obligué a sentarse en una silla y sin decir palabra me arrodillé llevándome su duro y mojado pene, debido a mis flujos, directamente a la boca, poco a poco fue incrementando sus embestidas hasta que explotó gritando mi nombre mientras yo me bebía todo lo que el me daba...

Al final llegó la hora y se marchó pero lo que él no sabía es que en pocas horas nos volveríamos a ver y así le daría una sorpresa...aunque la sorprendida fui yo...

Mi amiga Hinata llegó puntual para arreglarme, venía cargada de bolsas llenas de lencería sexy y ropa atrevida además me había comprado un billete de avión que se negó a que se lo pagase porque decía que era el reloj de ella y de Naruto por mis seis meses con Sasuke...

Dejé que me arreglase a su antojo sin quejarme, yo sabía que mi amiga haría un gran trabajo y me quería ver espectacular para mi Sasuke, así lo llamaba para mi misma cuando nadie podía oírme, porque él era mío, solo mío...¿o no?...

Mi amiga me llevó al aeropuerto y puntual tomé el avión que me llevaría a mi destino, llevaba anotada la dirección del hotel donde Sasuke se reuniría con sus compañeros de trabajo, durante el trayecto en avión solo pensaba en como le daría la sorpresa, en la cara que él pondría, y después pensaba en la noche donde le esperaría con algunos de esos conjuntos sexys que Hinata me había comprado, antes de aterrizar entré al baño a retocar mi peinado y mi maquillaje ya que Hinata había hecho un trabajo maravilloso y yo no quería estropearlo...

Llegué al aeropuerto y tuve que esperar hasta que mi maleta salió y para colmo fue la última, parecía que todo estaba en mi contra para que llegase más tarde a mi destino, aún así iba bien de tiempo porque aún quedaba una hora para la cita de Sasuke...

Una vez que tuve mi maleta me fui a buscar un taxi y también tuve que esperar unos veinte minutos hasta que apareció uno, después de guardar la maleta en el maletero e indicarle la dirección salimos rumbo al hotel, a encontrarme con mi amor, con el hombre de mi vida y por desgracia, con el responsable de mi sufrimiento, aunque de eso me daría cuenta más tarde...

Cuando el taxista me indicó que ya habíamos llegado mi corazón empezó a latir de manera desbocada, solo una puerta me separaba del amor de mi vida, solo una puerta para darle una gran sorpresa, pagué el taxi y entré dentro del hotel, era muy bonito y con un hall bastante grande así que decidí sentarme en una de las esquinas para así poder ver bien la entrada pero que él no me viese a mi cuando llegase para que la sorpresa fuese mayor...

Pasaron los minutos y con cada uno de ellos mi corazón latía más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, de repente la puerta se abrió y mi Ángel personal entró, tan guapo y elegante como siempre con esa sonrisa torcida que a mi tanto me gustaba...

Estuve observándole un rato mientras él se acercaba a la recepción e intercambiaba unas palabras con el recepcionista, me extrañó que no llevase equipaje aunque supuse que, como había venido antes que yo, ya habría cogido la habitación, seguí observándole porque quería que el momento fuese más intenso para así disfrutar de la sorpresa, después de un rato mirándole y dibujándome cada parte de su cuerpo que tantas veces había tenido desnudo entre mis brazos me levanté dispuesta a ir hasta donde él estaba para darle la sorpresa además, estaba de espaldas a mi por lo que sería aún mejor sorprenderle...

Cada vez se iba acortando más la distancia entre nosotros, ya casi podía tocarle si extendía mis brazos cuando de repente una voz femenina y chillona me obligó a pararme en seco mientras frente a mis ojos presenciaba una escena que juro que hubiese dado mi vida porque fuese mentira...

Esa mujer se acercó a mi Sasuke dándole un abrazo y un beso en los labios que hizo que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos sobre todo cuando él le correspondía y lo que a continuación escuché me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido y fue cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar...

-Amor mío te he echado de menos-, le dijo la mujer sin dejar de abrazarla y besarla...

-Yo también mi reina pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso irme en todo el fin de semana será solo para ti y para mi., le respondió Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza igual que hacía conmigo cuando quería consolarme o transmitirme su amor...

-Pensé que no estarías aquí para celebrar nuestro aniversario amor-, le dijo la mujer mirándole fijamente a la cara mientras le acariciaba su cara como tantas veces había hecho yo...

-Eso ni loco reina mía, hoy hace diez años que nos casamos y como siempre aquí estoy a tu lado para recordarte que te amo mas que ayer y menos que mañana-, le respondió Sasuke mientras agarraba su rostro con suavidad entre sus manos y la besaba intensamente como había hecho tantas veces conmigo pero ahora ella era la que disfrutaba de sus caricias, era ella la que ocupaba su corazón, ella era su esposa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo parecía una broma de mal gusto pero por desgracia no lo era, y lo que escuché a continuación hizo que mi pobre corazón muriese para siempre...

-Los niños han preguntado mucho por ti, los he dejado con mi madre así que mañana vamos a que les veas-, le dijo la mujer mirándole fijamente a los ojos transmitiéndole un amor que él no se merecía...

-Los he echado mucho de menos, no hago más que pensar en ellos pero esta noche solo quiero centrarme en nosotros te he echado mucho de menos-, le susurró cerca del oído mientras acariciaba su cuerpo logrando que ella se deshiciese con cada caricia como tantas veces había hecho conmigo...

Maldito canalla, nunca me di cuenta de su doble juego, nunca me di cuenta de que estaba casado y con hijos, ahora me doy cuenta...ahora es cuando abro los ojos, ahora que regreso llorando con el corazón roto y el alma vacía...el hombre perfecto no existe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nombre del Mini-Fic: ¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?**

**Autor: B**ichito (Susana Minguell)

**Adaptador: B**etsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"

**Categoría**: M (soy lemonera, pervertida y para nada arrepentida)

**Summary**: El era guapo, simpático, elegante y me hacía sentir como una princesa pero...el hombre perfecto no existe...

**Nº Total de palabras**: 3,895(Capítulo 4)

* * *

><p><strong>¿EL HOMBRE PERFECTO...?<strong>

**CAPITULO 4**

_"El mayor error del ser humano_

_es intentar sacarse de la cabeza_

_aquello_

_que no sale del corazón"..._

Y así, rota por el dolor, humillada y pisoteada, sintiéndome sucia por dentro, regresé de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a mi realidad porque sí, lo que yo había vivido durante estos últimos seis meses había sido un sueño, un maravilloso y fantástico sueño, ahora una vez que me despierto, me doy cuenta de que "mi" realidad es otra y, por muchos adornos que yo quiera ponerle, la verdad siempre ha estado ahí pero yo estaba demasiado ciega como para verla...

Afortunadamente salía un avión de regreso a esa misma noche, no habría soportado pasar un minuto más en Kinojiko cerca de él y de su esposa, esa palabra me sonaba rara en este momento, como si fuese nueva en mi vocabulario, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, recuerdo cuando, con voz clara dijo "soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy abogado y soltero", en ese momento pensé que había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar un hombre tan guapo y, además soltero, no podía creer que se hubiese fijado en mi, ahora lo entiendo todo, yo era un blanco fácil, la tonta de turno que está sola en una discoteca porque para los hombres siempre he sido invisible, yo era su diversión, he sido su mascota, su juguete sexual, la gilipollas que ha estado esperándole cuando se ausentaba para sus "viajes de negocios" y la imbécil que le recibía abierta de piernas para que él siguiese con su sucio juego, esa he sido yo...

Sentada en el avión recordaba cada uno de los momentos que pasé a su lado, siempre tan atento, tan servicial, siempre dispuesto a todo si yo se lo pedía, recuerdo lo triste y abatido que se ponía cada vez que llegaba el fin de semana y tenía que hacer su "viaje de negocios", la noche antes era puro sexo y pasión y, a su regreso, se deshacía en halagos, caricias y regalos, siempre he pensado que era el hombre perfecto y, lo mejor de todo, que era mío, ahora me doy cuenta de que el hombre perfecto no existe y de que no es "solo" mío, tiene una mujer desde hace diez años y dos hijos...

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que no pude evitar recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado, estos últimos seis meses habían pasado volando, yo era feliz como hacía tiempo y todo se lo debía a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, solo con pensar en su nombre se me encogía el corazón, lo peor de todo esto es que, ahora mismo, después de ver con mis propios ojos su engaño, no lo odiaba, lo seguía queriendo, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba jodída, muy, muy jodída...

Después de andar como una zombi autómata recogiendo mi equipaje, que hasta un mozo del aeropuerto, que estaba encargado de las maletas, me preguntó dos veces si me encontraba bien, salí en busca de un taxi, el frío de la noche no fue capaz de despejar mi mente y secar mis lágrimas, era la medianoche y yo seguía con mis gafas de sol puestas imposible de detener mis lágrimas y de mitigar mi dolor, deseando llegar a casa y gritar, llorar y patalear sin tener que aguantar las miradas extrañas de los demás y, peor aún, sin que nadie sintiese lástima por mi, a fin de cuentas yo me había metido sola en la "boca del lobo", quizás mi inexperiencia con los hombres, quizás la "experiencia" de Sasuke para seducir a las mujeres, pensaba una y otra vez si yo era la primera con la que hacía una doble vida o si ya lo habría hecho antes, este tipo de personas sin escrúpulos seguramente eran veteranos en esto de mentir y jugar con los corazones de los demás...

Por fin entré en mi apartamento y, muy al contrario de lo que en un principio pensé, cuando solo llevaba allí un par de minutos, deseé salir de allí a toda prisa, el recuerdo de Sasuke me golpeó en la cara como si de una bofetada se tratase, su olor impregnaba cada uno de los rincones de la casa, su presencia seguía viva entre esas cuatro paredes, enseguida comprendí que, aunque fuese fácil sacarlo de mi casa, no sería nada fácil sacarlo de mi vida, maldita estúpida que lo amas, que lo quieres más que a nada en el mundo...

No se cómo llegué hasta el sillón, lo que tenía claro es que no quería tumbarme sobre la cama que, horas antes, habíamos compartido juntos, aún estaban las sábanas revueltas y parte de nuestras ropas esparcidas por el suelo, el olor a sexo era más que evidente en esa habitación, si cerraba los ojos podía incluso escuchar su voz amándome, diciéndome lo maravillosa que era y haciéndome sentir mujer así que, definitivamente, ir al dormitorio era una opción totalmente descartada...

Lloré tanto que al final, debido al cansancio mezclado con el dolor, caí rendida dejándome abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo, no se que hora era cuando abrí los ojos, solo se que me dolía la cabeza bastante y que tenía los ojos tan hinchados, debido a las lágrimas, que casi no podía abrirlos, había algo más que no termina de identificar, quizás porque aún estaba medio dormida, escuchaba una voz de fondo que, a pesar de resultarme familiar, no lograba saber con exactitud de quien se trataba, intentaba abrir los ojos o al menos centrarme en la voz que escuchaba a lo lejos, pero era incapaz de moverme, incapaz de articular palabras e incapaz de abrir los ojos así que decidí dejar de luchar hasta que todo se volvió negro de repente...

-Por Dios Sakura reacciona-, me repetía Hinata una y otra vez mientras sentía como me acariciaba la frente con una toalla húmeda, -amiga mía abre los ojos, por favor-, suplicaba una y otra vez mientras yo luchaba por despertar y decirla que dejase de estar tan angustiada, que me encontraba bien, muy jodida, pero bien...

-Estoy bien Hinata, tranquila-, pude decirle con mucho esfuerzo una vez que conseguí abrir mis ojos aunque el reflejo de la luz del sol entrando por la ventana hizo que, de forma rápida, me llevase las manos a los ojos para cubrirlos, mi querida amiga entendió mi malestar y cerró ella misma las cortinas para que los rayos solares no se filtrasen dejando la sala en una cómoda penumbra, -muchas gracias Hinata-, le dije mientras dejaba nuevamente mis ojos al descubierto, ahora ya podía mantenerlos abiertos, gracias a mi amiga...

-Jesús, ¿qué te ha pasado?-, exclamó Hinata horrorizada mirándome fijamente al ver la hinchazón de mis ojos y supongo que también estaría horrorizada de mi aspecto, seguro que no estaba presentable para la portada del Vogue...

-Nada que no se cure con un poco de veneno-, le respondí intentando parecer graciosa aunque tenía ganas de todo menos de reírme, al menos había dejado de llorar, quizás me había quedado sin lágrimas, nunca pensé que una persona pudiese llorar tanto como lo había hecho yo en las últimas horas...

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-, preguntó Hinata extrañada al verme sola, ahí fue cuando el dolor me golpeó de nuevo como si me hubiesen dado con un mazo de hierro en la cara, llegué a pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero, las lágrimas que creía habían desaparecido, volvieron a mis ojos y con ellas la realidad de lo ocurrido...

La descarga emocional fue tan intensa que, durante casi una hora, no fui capaz de articular palabra, Hinata solo me abrazaba y esperaba pacientemente a que yo pudiese contarle que estaba ocurriendo, ella acariciaba mi espalda y secaba mis lágrimas respetando mi silencio y mi dolor, era de verdad una amiga increíble...

-Sakura, te lo suplico-, me imploró en un tono de voz que destilaba tristeza y preocupación a partes iguales mientras me obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, -dime que es lo que ha pasado-, me rogó una vez que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando...

-No se por donde empezar-, le respondí sin dejar de mirarla, el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche estaba grabado a fuego en mi cabeza pero era incapaz de decirlo con palabras, dolía demasiado para admitir que Sasuke era un farsante, dolía demasiado admitir mi engaño, mi vacío, mi soledad, allí estaba yo debatiéndome en mi propia guerra interna mientras Hinata me miraba con una angustia evidente dibujada en su cara...

-Empieza por el principio-, me respondió con voz suave y calmada mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me secaba las lágrimas que, a pesar de que lo intenté, no conseguí que dejasen de salir, -seguro que, sea lo que sea, podremos arreglarlo juntas-, añadió mi querida amiga que, como siempre, le buscaba el lado positivo a los problemas para animarme...

-Esta vez no, mi querida amiga, esta vez no-, le dije mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y llevaba mi mano a mi corazón que dolía porque se estaba desgarrando con cada latido...

-No puede ser tan malo, hazme un resumen-, intentó Hinata de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de contarle lo que había pasado porque no encontraba las palabras exactas para definir la situación en la que me encontraba...

-Casado desde hace diez años y con dos hijos-, le solté mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón, ahora en cambio no lloraba, de repente sentí como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima, como si el compartir mi dolor con mi amiga lo hiciese más llevadero, en cambio la que estalló fue Hinata incapaz de controlar sus nervios y, muchos menos, su lengua...

-¿Qué?-, exclamó mientras se ponía en pie enfocando sus ojos, que ahora estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, en mi, que estaba tumbada en el sillón observándola como si no tuviese nada que ver conmigo, como si estuviese viendo una película, me sentía fuera de lugar, fuera del entorno, como una mera espectadora, ahora no sentía dolor, no sentía rabia, no sentía nada de nada, vacía, hueca, muerta...

-Maldito hijo de la gran puta-, siguió gritando Hinata mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, -tan perfecto, tan guapo-, decía como si hablase sola mientras yo la miraba ir de un sitio a otro de la habitación, -tan cabrón-, añadió parándose a mi lado con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas...

-Tranquila amiga-, sonó raro pero eso fue lo que le respondí a Hinata, yo debería de ser la histérica, la que soltase improperios por la boca, pero no, ahí estaba yo, tumbada en el sillón pidiéndole a mi amiga que se tranquilizase...

-Y una mierda-, respondió dejándose caer en el sillón a mi lado, -este no sabe donde se ha metido-, decía con la mirada perdida, era como si de repente Hinata estuviese poseída por un demonio, no la reconocía, hasta empezó a darme miedo...

-Sea lo que sea que se esté fraguando en tu calenturienta cabeza, olvídalo-, le dije sin moverme de mi posición mientras masajeaba mis sienes ya que el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando...

-No pensarás dejarlo así, sin mas, ¿verdad?-, me preguntó Hinata mientras me taladraba con la mirada, cuando me miraba así tenía que pensar la respuesta porque sabía que me jugaba la vida...

-¿Si?-, respondí como preguntando aunque lo hice en un tono de voz bajo y tímido, la reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar, estalló como un huracán en mitad de un pueblo no dejando nada de nada a su paso...

-Nooooooooo-, gritó con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, tanto fue el grito que tuve que cubrirme los oídos para no quedar sorda de por vida...

-Hinata, por favor, no quiero guerras, no quiero conflictos, no quiero dramas-, le contesté una vez que ella dejó de gritar y de soltar maldiciones por la boca, -solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida para siempre-, añadí mientras me levantaba del sillón, algo más tranquila, y me iba a la cocina a por una aspirina...

-Tranquila querida Sakura, no habrá conflictos, no habrá guerras, tu seguirás siendo una señora-, me respondió mientras me seguía hasta la cocina, -pero eso de que se vaya y ya está, ni de coña-, dijo elevando el tono de voz un par de octavas provocando que mi dolor de cabeza aumentase...

-Mira Hinata yo creo que es lo mejor, mañana por la noche él regresará y yo hablaré diciéndole que lo se todo y que quiero que se marche cuanto antes-, le expliqué a Hinata cuales eran las intenciones mientras ella me miraba fijamente pero, la forma en que sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, la manera en que su ceño se fruncía y su movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro, me decían sin palabras que no estaba para nada de acuerdo...

-Vamos Sakura, si solo te falta abrirte de piernas para que te folle una última vez, ¿porqué no le pides que te deje embarazada y así estarás en igualdad de condiciones con su mujer?-, las palabras de Hinata fueron duras y se clavaron en mi alma como puñales, yo sabía que ella lo hacía para que reaccionase pero me dolió, y mucho, así que sin poder remediarlo las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo mis ojos y, la pobre Hinata, sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había provocado con sus palabras, me abrazó muy fuerte para consolarme, -perdóname, he sido una insensible-, me repetía una y otra vez mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte...

-Me lo merezco, soy una estúpida, me merezco que los hombres se rían de mi por confiar ciegamente en ellos-, le contesté a mi amiga mientras seguía abrazada a ella intentando que dejase de sentirse mal por lo que me había dicho momentos antes...

-Escúchame bien, Sakura Haruno-, me dijo separándome de ella mientras me sentaba en la silla quedándose ella frente a mi con sus ojos clavados en los míos, -tú no eres estúpida, eres una mujer maravillosa, el cabrón es él que se ha aprovechado de ti y no ha sabido ver el gran corazón que tienes y la mujer tan extraordinaria que eres-, me decía Hinata sin dejar de mirarme mientras acompañaba sus palabras dando golpes sobre la mesa para enfatizarlas, -se lo vamos a hacer pagar, va a sentir en sus propias carnes el dolor y la humillación que tu estás sintiendo ahora, no podemos permitir que le haga esto a nadie más-, concluyó diciendo Hinata sin dejar de mirarme para después tomarse una aspirina como lo había hecho yo momentos antes...

-En que has pensado-, le dije ya que estaba segura que tenía un plan trazado, meditado y a punto para llevarlo a cabo...

-Déjame que llame a Naruto un momento y ahora te cuento-, me dijo mientras iba al salón en busca de su móvil, la verdad es que me sentía fatal mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenía con su novio por teléfono, le decía que se iba a quedar conmigo lo que restaba del fin de semana porque yo no me sentía muy bien, este era el fin de semana de ellos y yo se lo había estropeado...

-Hinata no es necesario que te quedes conmigo, ve con Naruto-, le intenté rogar para que cambiase de idea pero con Hinata eso era casi imposible, cuando se empeñaba en algo no había manera de sacarla de su idea...

-Somos amigas ¿no?-, me preguntó sin esperar una respuesta y añadió, -no me pienso separar de ti por nada del mundo-, y esas palabras provocaron que mis lágrimas brotasen nuevamente aunque con menor intensidad, de verdad Hinata era una buena amiga, no tendría vida suficiente para agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por mi, nunca...

-Gracias Hinata, te quiero de corazón-, fue lo único que pude responder mientras ella se acercaba a mi sonriendo con un pañuelo de papel en sus manos para limpiar mis lágrimas...

-Yo también te quiero, llorona mía-, me respondió sonriendo para luego añadir, -ahora suena, que tengo que limpiarte esos mocos-, me dijo con voz de mando autoritario mientras colocaba el pañuelo sobre mi nariz, no pudimos más que echarnos a reír, así de maravillosa era mi amiga, en los peores momentos lograba arrancarme una sonrisa...

Por supuesto Hinata se empeñó en hacer algo de comer, a pesar de que le repetí hasta la saciedad que no tenía hambre, pero ella me ignoró completamente obligándome a ir al baño a darme una ducha porque, según ella, estaba atentando contra el buen gusto con mi aspecto, otro detalle más que me hizo reír a carcajadas...

La ducha me sentó mejor de lo que imaginé, una vez que terminé de lavarme y vestirme, dándome cuenta que mi aspecto había mejorado considerablemente, decidí empezar a sacar a Sasuke de mi vida y, lo primero que hice, fue quitar las sábanas de la cama metiéndolas en una bolsa de plástico y la llevé hasta la solana, que era el lugar donde dejábamos la basura para después sacarla al contenedor...

-¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?-, me preguntó Hinata mientras terminaba de colocar la comida sobre la mesa...

-Es el principio de mi nueva vida sin el Uchiha-, le respondí dejando la bolsa en su sitio para después sentarme en la mesa, Hinata no entendió a que me refería y fue ella misma a mirar lo que yo había metido en la bolsa de basura...

-¿Son las sábanas de tu cama?-, preguntó extrañada cuando estaba de regreso en la mesa para comer...

-Por algo tenía que empezar, ¿no?-, le respondí mirándola fijamente, al final acabamos las dos riendo a carcajadas, al mal tiempo buena cara...

En cuanto empecé a comer me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, con el estómago lleno las cosas se veían de otra manera, era increíble lo que una ducha y una buena comida pueden hacer en la salud mental de una persona, una vez que acabamos de recoger la cocina y nos servimos un café, volvimos al sillón para decidir cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir, mi guía era Hinata, se podía decir que era la "mente brillante y perversa" de esta historia así que, sin pensármelo, haría todo lo que ella me dijese, total, mi corazón ya estaba roto y pisoteado, no podía caer más bajo de lo que ya había caído...

-En qué consiste tu plan, ilumíname-, le empecé diciendo a Hinata mientras bebía un sorbo de mi café...

-Así me gusta amiga mía, quiero verte entera y decidida, ahora nos toca el turno de mover ficha a nosotras y te juro que nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo-, me respondió Hinata sonriendo mientras bebía su café a sorbitos...

-Soy toda oídos-, le respondí una vez que acabé el café y dejé la tacita sobre la mesa, Hinata imitó mi gesto para después ponerse cómoda y empezó a contarme cuál era su plan...

-Es sencillo, amiga mía-, empezó diciendo enfatizando cada una de sus palabras, a Hinata le encantaba crear una atmósfera de misterio cada vez que se le ocurría un plan y, por supuesto, esta vez no iba a ser menos, así que esperé pacientemente a que continuase, -¿dónde dices que vive la mujer?-, me preguntó mirándome fijamente como si mi respuesta fuese la clave del enigma...

-En Kinojiko-, respondí sin dejar de mirarla no acabando de entender hacia donde quería ir a parar aunque, la sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su cara, no terminaba de gustarme en absoluto, -Hinata me das miedo-, añadí sin dejar de mirarla y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchase aún más acabando por iluminar su angelical rostro...

-Bella, cielo mío, te acaban de conceder una beca para desarrollar tu tesis en la universidad de Kinojiko-, me dijo Hinata muy solemnemente sin dejar de sonreír mientras notaba como la sangre abandonaba mi cara...

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-, le pregunté cuando, por fin, pude articular palabras de nuevo...

-No-, respondió convencida y añadió, -le vamos a volver loco a él-, y dicho esto rompió a reír como si fuera la mismísima "Cruela devil"...


End file.
